Heart of Innocence
by Fire Mistress
Summary: After an unexpected, weird dream, Faye finds herself being hunted by a mysterious voice that gives her a warning. But when Faye doesn't listen to it and tries to run away from it, she bumps into someone whom she believed to be dead. F/S, chap.4 is now up.
1. The Real Folks Blues

Heart of Innocence –

Prelude: The Real Folks Blues

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I found myself crying for the first time in such a long time. I tried to hold back my tears but it refuse to comply. I couldn't believe that I was showing this side to Spike, but for some reason, I didn't care. I struggled trying to keep my gun steady, but my hands where shaking and I couldn't control it. For some reason, my heart ached, like if it was being pierced by hundreds of sharp knives. Deep within my consciousness, I felt…no…I knew Spike wasn't going to come back. I knew as well as he did that he was going to throw his life away. He was going to keep on fighting for that stupid dream he refused to wake up from. He was going to do exactly what Vicious wanted him to do and he was going to end up dead because of it. I couldn't bring myself to let him go. Not now. Not ever.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I kept trying to keep my gun straight. He didn't say a word but instead and continued looking straight ahead, "Why are you going?"

I lowered my gun and decided to talk to him calmly, without the need of using my gun. I really didn't wanted to hurt him but if that was what was necessary to keep him here with us, I was willing to do it.

"You told me once…that the past didn't matter…but you are the one who's tied to your past!"

He finally turned to face me, then. His eyes were different from what I have ever seen. It was like a whole different Spike. Not the cool, layback and carefree person who didn't give a heck what happened in the world but someone who's soul reflected hatred, vengeance, pain, suffering and this great coldness and loneliness that I have never, ever felt in him before.

"Look at this eyes," he snapped "One of them is a fake, because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past with one eye, and the future with the other. I had believed that what I saw was not all of reality."

He came closer to me then as my eyes became wide open in fear. I have never felt intimidated or scared of Spike before in my life. It's like if he was a whole new different person. Like if someone was impersonating him or perhaps possessing him.

"Don't tell me things like that. You never told me anything about yourself! Don't tell me stuff like that now!" I yelled. Why was he doing this? What has happened to Spike to be acting this way?

"I thought I was watching a dream that I would never awaken from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over."

What did he meant? Was he trying to intimidate me even more? After a moment of silence he turned to walk away as I made my last attempt to stop him, "My…memory came back. But nothing came out of it. There was no place for me to return to. This was the only place I could go back to! But now…" He stop for a while to listen to what I had to say, "Where are you going? Why do you have to go? Are you telling me you are just going to throw your life away!?"

"I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I'm really am alive."

I pointed my gun at him, closed my eyes and stared shooting all over the place but he never stopped. As I saw him getting further and further away from me I lay my back in the cold walls of the Bebop and began to cry. Tears of disillusion, tears of grieve and tears…of hate…

"Wherever you are Vicious, if something were to happen to Spike, I swear to the heavens I will kill you. Do you hear me Vicious? I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" 

Days became weeks as weeks became month and Spike never returned to us. After a month of waiting I gave up all hopes of him ever returning. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of the deepest ocean. And now as I place this red rose on your empty tomb, I will remember my promise to you forever. I will kill Vicious for what he has done. I will make him pay with my own hands your death. And then, only then, I know you and I will rest in peace…

An: I know this story sucked and was kind of short, but like I said this is the prelude to the story that is going to be like a continuation to CB. And if you are asking yourselves "wow…how can this be a Spike/Faye fiction if Spike is dead?", well reread the last paragraph. And if you still don't get it, then send me an email to Fly@Balamb-Epitaph.net and I'll explain. Don't worry; with just a little bit of concentration you'll get it ^-^. Please review J Oh, and I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue.   


	2. The Mission

Heart of Innocence-

Chapter 1: The Mission

It's been over a year now as I still can savor the bittersweet taste of revenge in my tongue. Time hasn't healed the rift in my heart as memories of him still hunts my dreams and invades my very soul. I have gotten stronger now. I will not be as weak as Spike was and get myself killed like he did. No, I will be the one who will kill. I'll be the last person standing, the one with my hands covered with his blood and the one to have the last laugh. I have trained days and nights; skip countless sleep just to prepare for that day when I'll finally get to meet Vicious again. Now my heart waits impatiently to finally finish what Spike stared.  

After the whole incident with Spike, I decided to leave the Bebop for good. Every time I passed his room only more memories came to my already screwed-up mind as tears began to fall unconsciously. I was tired of being so weak. I was tired of remembering the past. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. When I had the chance to stop him, when I had the chance to at least shoot his damn leg so he wouldn't have the strength to leave, my weakness betrayed my soul, and so I let him leave. For that, I will never forgive myself. For that, I'm seeking revenge.

It took about nine months of intense training to finally return to the Bebop once again. To tell the truth, I didn't know, nor still know why I returned. Every room in the Bebop still reminded me of Spike, the main reason why I left. Yet those memories were the fuel that turned my heat into an inferno and let me remember of my mission in this life.

As the year passed, I changed. I am not the little lost girl who searched for someone's hands to grasp and find her way…where she really belonged. I am not the woman who cared for people anymore. I found that to be the weakness, the destroyer of the weak. I'm the new Faye Valentine. The one who will kill for revenge. The one who is not afraid of death and even considers it a dream. A vision that plays over and over again as it never dies making you believe is really there and alive.  That is my new perspective in life. That is the reason I live and that will be the reason I'll die.

Three months before I returned to my old "home", Ed and Ein decided to return as well. According to Jet, she missed us a whole bunch and wasn't having any fun with her dad. He told me that when she heard about Spike's death, she just flew to her room and stared crying. He also said that Ed hardly ate and passed most of her time either crying in her room or staring blankly at her computer screen. Supposedly, she was angry with herself for not being able to say good-bye to Spike and now, she now didn't have the chance to see him ever again.

"Anything new has come up in that computer of you, Ed?" I asked as I came out of the showers. Jet just stared at me and laughed.

"You know, a little bit younger and probably I would be hitting on you right about now." He teased. My checks flushed as I tried to hide its pinkish color. I wasn't wearing anything special to be worthy of a complement.  I just had a short jean pants with the place where the zipper was opened, a black belt that ran cricked in my hips and a white blouse that revealed my stomach and my new belly-button ring. The blouse was one side a long sleeve and the other one without sleeve and it looked like it was crossed. On my belts, I held two guns, which in case of a mission, I hid with a long stretch coat. I wore a pair of military boots and my hair which has grown an inch longer than my shoulder was pulled back in a messy braid with little chunks of hair cascading lazily on my face and side. Nothing special, really.

"Anyways, so what's new?"

"Ed found bounty. Mucho money!!!" squealed Ed as she turned and twisted into some weird shape. I guess that girl is boneless after all.

"Well, spit it out already!" I exclaimed impatiently, "I want to see who our next victim is."

"Or if we are his next victim." Added Jet. I looked at him strangely as he continued, " He doesn't have a 2,000,000 woolongs on his head for nothing, you know? He is responsible for killing the lives of approximately 200 innocent people in the explosion he caused at the Grand Parc National. Neither children, women, nor men came unharmed from this diabolical act.  Also, it is said that any person who finds himself under his immense power ends up dead and no one is bound to tell the police for fear of their own lives."

"Uuuhhhhh…. sounds powerful!" chirped Ed.

"Sounds cowardly," I corrected. 

"Well, anyways. According to Ed, he often time goes to this nightclub. Most likely to do his dirty job."

"Name of the club?"

"Liquid Dreams"

"Huh? You got to be kidding! Not only is he an expert assassin but also a pervert?"

"Well, guys like to have fun here and there, you know?"

"JET!"

"Hey relax! I'm just kidding"

"Why don't I believe that?" I murmured as I took a look at Ed's computer screen. The guy was probably about 28 or 29 years old. His face was the type that held a dark secret past to it and his eyes seemed to have seen many deaths and faced many sorrows. By the way his body stood from the water fountain behind him where the blurry picture has been taken, it seemed he stood a good 6' 0" tall. For some reason, those eyes…I have seen them before and for some reason, those eyes are burning my skin and tearing my heart apart. Why is he causing such tremendous impact on me? What was going on?   

"Faye, are you okay?" asked a very concerned Jet as he lightly shook my shoulders. I nodded in response though I was lying. I didn't want him to worry about me and not let me go to this savage's hunt. I was going to find him. I was going to destroy all of his kind. 

"I'm fine. What's the plan?"

He looked at me nervously as he tried the best he could to explain what he wanted to tell me. For some reason I didn't have a good feeling from this. I don't like it at all…

"Well…I was planning…uh…"

"Well…spit it out already!" I yelled. He looked at Ed for a second, then to me, and then to Ed again.

"Ed…Jet has to talk something that children can't listen to…you know, adults things. Can you please step out of the room for a sec.?" Ed's eyes travel to mine as in search of a response but when she saw the look of confusion from my side, she shrugged it off and headed out. Jet sighted heavily and continued, "I need you to get a job there as a stripper."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Jet could tell by the way that my eyes glowed an eerie reddish color and by the way my hands clenched into fists that I wasn't too fond of the idea, so he exhaled and inhaled the toxic smoke of the cigarette he was having. 

"Look," he tried to convince, "There's no way they are letting you inside unless you are or a boy or a stripper."

"Isn't there another solution?"

"Nope"

"I'll do it."

"YOU WHAT!?" 

"I said I'll do it! What are you deaf now?" I took Jet's cigarette from his lips and placed it in mine. I sighted in boredom as I exhaled the smoke into the plain nothingness, "So…how far do I have to go to stop any suspicion?" 

He looked at me strangely and said, "As far as you need to go."

I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded lightly. This was going to be one hell of a mission but what can she say? The money was good and besides, maybe that asshole knew something about my real victim, the one I really want to get my hands on and finish for sure, Vicious…

"So…" I stared trying to break the tension, "When are we leaving?"

He blinked at couple of times as he kept staring at me in disbelief. Probably he couldn't believe that I had accepted the job so fast and didn't seem protest much. I sighed loudly once again to indicate my annoyance and desperation to get this stared and over with and for him to respond. I guess he got the point since he answered, "Tonight, I guess"

Without a word, I pulled myself from the comfy sofa in Mars' Hotel Inn and headed towards the fridge. For some unknown reason, this mission felt awfully strange. I smelt blood and tasted fear. As I opened the fridge, my body shivered as I could of swore to have felt a strong presence nearby. I laughed at myself for such stupid imagination, closed the fridge and went to my room. Suddenly I have lost my appetite…suddenly this was getting interesting.

An: Wow! This was long! But I guess this is my apologies for the prelude since it was so short ^-^ Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and all but its 2:21am here and I'm more in the dozing side than where it supposed to be. None of these characters belongs to me; they are copyrighted by Sunrise Cop. Please Review! Next chapter will come out on Wednesday, July 25th. Arigato! ^-^


	3. The Meeting

****

Heart **o**f **I**nnocence

****

Chapter 2: **T**he **M**eeting

****

AN: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry I for taking so long to upgrade this chapter. I just wanted to pinpoint and explain things before staring. 

****

1)I want to let you know that I'm **not** a sexist. This chapter was done from **Faye's POV** and **hers** alone. I **don't** think the same way she does in this chapter, I actually had a rather hard time writing it. Please **do not** think otherwise. Remember that Faye after all was **betrayed** several times by men (remember **Whitney**, **Vicious** and **Spike**) so she may have resentment against them. 

****

2)And this is **not **a Faye-exploding story like one of the reviews said. This story might be a **little** strong at first and it might **seem** to be heading that way, but it will **not**. So far I'm trying to portray Faye to be the type of woman with a really **strong will**, **independent** and with a **mind **on **revenge**. How can she do that if she's the soft type? And yes, this is and will continue to be a **F/S romance** story so don't worry. :)

****

3) Epiletica is just a name of a liquor I made up that's known to be the strongest in Mars and all the galaxy. It's illegal, yet some bar still has them hidden.

****

The music blasted throughout the club as the heat and sweat combined with strong liquor and cigarettes filled the small amount of oxygen inside. Strippers danced on stage, unless otherwise called by the hungry, sex-freaked men. If one wouldn't know any better, one would have thought that the place was more of a zoo filled with wild beasts than a nightclub. As I looked around my surroundings, I found Jet having fun with one of the dancers while he held a bottle of alcohol in his robotic hand. I felt a little grudge against him for flirting and not helping out in the mission like he should have, but I decided to let him be. After all, he was a man and these girls weren't ugly, and besides, I can use that excuse as the reason for keeping all the bounty money to myself. 

I continued dancing to the rhythm of the music played as I kept an eyeful watch on the crowd of salvage animals in search of my victim. So far, I haven't had the chance to spot the bounty because of those who called themselves gentlemen of high society calling out to me and offering money for just a feel of my skin. It was sickening; nonetheless I had to do it to stop any suspicion that might have come my way. 

As the night kept on, the humidity of the air became heavier. I was growing somewhat tired of all the dancing and my throat got dried. I remembered the bartender telling me when I applied for the job that every employee had the right for a little break, so I decided to take mine now. I slowly climbed off the stage and headed to an empty desk. A few men called me to join them but I refused waving my hands and giving them my thanks, though that wasn't what I really wanted to give them. A whack in the head was too good for what they really deserved. I sat all the way to the bottom corner of the nightclub as I waved over a young waiter who was across from where I was sited. He nodded nervously and went to offer his services. 

"Ye…yes Ms. Reing. May…may I be of any…any help to you?" Okay, so I lied about my name. But what can I say? I am an expert bounty hunter and like one, I have to take many personalities and names. 

"Mike, can you bring me a glass of Epiletica if you please. I'm quite thirsty" he nodded lightly as he stumbled and bumped into several desk and fellow waiters. Despise my annoyance for being here in the first place, I couldn't help but to chuckle lightly. I took a cigarette out of my purse and lighted it. This club was supposed make people enjoy themselves, but it seemed that I wasn't having the same luck the others were having. I sighed in boredom as I exhaled the toxic smoke into the plain nothingness. To tell the truth, I doubted this mission. It's been over four hours now and still, no signs of him. I moaned loudly once again until my emerald eyes finally caught sight of my prey. A small grin formed at the corner of my lips…it was him alright.

I made my way through the multitude of men as I headed toward the bounty. Unknowably to myself, I shivered lightly, but I decided to push it aside. I slowly pulled out the gun that was hidden in my purse but still kept it low enough for no one to see. The last thing I wanted to do was to make these mediocre of people panicking and running around like horses. I slightly looked to my left for any signs of Jet watching and waiting for me to make my move, but I sighted heavily as I saw him distractedly talking to one of the girls. I shrugged it off and kept following the bounty when I saw him sitting down on one of the stools in the front counter. He waved the bartender over and ordered a drink. The bartender nodded in acceptance and headed to get my prey's drink. I cautiously moved toward him and placed my gun against his hard back.

"So, are you going to give up, or do I have to take drastic measures?" I asked. He gave a small chuckle as I felt my breath being caught half way to my respiratory system. I was expecting him to shiver, I was expecting him to sweat nervously, I was expecting him to raise his hands and give up, but never, ever, to laugh. Was he taking me for granted because I was a girl or was he being a total fool?

"I don't think you'll do that Ms. Valentine. I know you too well."

I held my breath as I gasped in total astonishment. This couldn't be! It couldn't possible be…

"…Vicious…"

"Glad you remembered me, Ms. Valentine, or should I call you Ms. Reing instead?"

I held the trigger harder as I found myself breathing heavily. I've always been waiting for the moment when I would meet Vicious again and finally finish what Spike stared off, but for some reason…I didn't feel ready. It was like my mind and soul were having a war inside of me; one was sure of what it wanted to do, the other hesitated, and for a reason unknown to my knowledge I found myself siding with hesitation.

But why was I unsure? Wasn't this what I have been waiting for over two years? For the day to finally avenge Spike? Why couldn't I do it? Why was I growing so weak all of the sudden? Was the wave of aura he was sending intimidating me? 

Preposterous!

This must be a trick of the mind! That must be it! After all, I've been dancing on stage for quite a while. The heat and tiredness must be overwhelming me. 

"Don't try anything funny, or I'll shoot"

He looked at me mischievously, raised a cocky eyebrow and snidely remarked, "Will you?"

"Of course I will! I'll avenge Spike's death! You will pay for all you have done you…"

"Spike isn't dead"

"He what!?" that came out more of a statement than a question. He seemed to have enjoyed my reaction for a small smirk played on his lips. He huffed as he repeated:

"Spike is not dead"

"You are lying!" I shouted angrily. How dare him!

"Why would I lie?"

"As a pathetic attempt to save your sorry ass"

"You see those men on the table those tables near by?"

I don't know why I did it, but I obeyed. I looked around my surroundings as I saw about half of the men in the club staring at me cynically. If looks killed, I would've been dead, brought back to life only to be killed a hundred more times. I quivered under their icy-cold stares but decided not to let them know. After a while of silence, Vicious spoke up.

"If you even try to shoot me, you'll be covered in holes before you even have the chance to press that trigger."

"I hate you..."

"So do I"

"You do realize you have a big bounty on you, right?"

"Yeah, and...?" 

"I'm a bounty hunter." He didn't say anything then, as if waiting for me to continue whatever I wanted to tell him. I could tell by the way his body twitched that he was getting quite irritated by the wait. I moved slowly to his ears and whispered:

"I'm not afraid of death...are you?" I didn't give him enough time to react as I shot him on the shoulders. You might be wondering why, if I was so desperate to kill him, did I shoot him there instead of the back or the chest. Well, to tell the truth I don't quite know myself. Probably I didn't want it to end like this. Most likely I wanted to first torture him then kill him slowly and painfully. Like I said, I don't really know.

Soon after, a wave of shooting broke out. The sound of shattering glasses, the piercing screams of the strippers and the howling voices of the viewers replaced the music that was being played. The scent of sweat soon disappeared, and now only blood could be smelt. I ran as fast as I could and found a table nearby. I kicked it to the floor, and used it as a cover. I stared shooting the gang but soon found myself overwhelmed by their army. It was too many of them and only one of me. Which reminds me, where the heck can Jet possibly be? Probably ran away with his women.

As I backed toward the exit, the cold, yet unmistakable feeling of a gun was pressed on my back. Reluctantly, a half smile escaped from my lips. If they think they got me...they are wrong.

"Lower your weapon and raise your hands, now!" the man demanded. I just stood there, the smile never escaping me. 

"No one tells me what I have to do"

"Lower it now or I'll kill you!"he wrapped his free hand tightly around my waist but still, I didn't obey. If Spike would have been alive, he probably would have been laughing at me for being so stubborn when my life was at stake. But after all, he had no right to talk since I know that in my place he would have done practically the same thing I'm doing now. I felt his body tensing as the holding of my waist becoming stronger. He was having a hard time breathing, or at least composing himself, for I felt his heavy breath on my nuke. He was obviously hesitating if he was going to shoot me or not for the tension was apparent by his sweat cascading from his forehead to my skin.

I heard the soft tick of the trigger when the man suddenly fell unconscious on top of me. I dropped his heavy body to the fall as a smirk appeared when I looked behind. 

It was Jet. 

And for once, I was grateful that he was there.

"Took you long enough" I said coolly. He just stared at me and laughed.

"I had distractions"

"So I saw..."

He laughed harder then as he placed his robotic hand on top of his head. I smiled lightly only to hear the sound of more shooting braking out.

"We better get the heck away from here, or we'll be dead before we know it"

I nodded slightly and followed Jet to our ship. 

The trip to the Bebop went smoother than Jet and I expected. I know Jet wanted to ask me what happened back there to start the shooting, but he was too tired to ask and I wasn't going to push it. Somehow, throughout the trip, I couldn't help but to think of what Vicious told me before I shot him. Spike was dead. He couldn't be alive, right? But why was I so unsure of the answer myself? Sure we never found his body, but why didn't he return if he was truly alive? Was he ashamed by the fact that he couldn't kill Vicious? 

This is ridiculous!

He is dead! There's nothing I could have done about it? Or was there? I could have shot his dammed leg! I could have made him stay! It was all my fault! God, why am I feeling so guilty?! He would've gone to him even if I shot both legs! He is as stubborn as I am and I know that he would stop at nothing or anyone to achieve his goals. But why if this sense of guiltiness inside of me?

__

"Because you never told him"

Huh? Who's there? I must be driving myself crazy. All this thinking isn't helping me at all! I can't believe this.

__

"You never told him..."

"Who's there?!" I asked loudly this time. I really must be going insane. I mean, here I am in the middle of space hearing things. The excitement of the night must be getting to me. I mean, what could I possibly needed to tell Spike that I never did and ended up regretting it now? Not a thing that I'm aware of.

I sighed heavily as I ran a hand through my purple hair that was for once, in such a long time, annoying me. Most likely I'll be cutting it tomorrow. I never understood why I let my hair grow to shoulder-length, but I never really stop to ponder it. I was so preoccupied bounty hunting and training that I didn't paid attention to it at all. Oh well, tomorrow they are going down, that's for sure.

As we landed our ships in the Bebop hangar, a very hyper Ed came running towards us. She jumped on top of a very tired-looking Jet and made him carry her all the way inside like cowboy and horse. Jet moaned sleepily, showing that he really wasn't in the mood, but Ed didn't seem to mind, for she kept clinging to him. Inside, he took Ed to her room and told her that he was really tired and he needed his rest. She nodded happily and felt immediately to sleep. Jet smiled and made his way towards his room.

"Jet"

"Hmmm...?" he asked sleepily. I hesitated a bit, but I really needed to ask him about that strange voice. I wanted to see if Jet also heard it, or if it was just me imagining things.

"When we were coming here... to the Bebop... did you hear any strange voices?"

He raised an skeptical eyebrow and answered, "No I didn't, why?"

"No reason, don't worry."

He just shrugged it off and entered his room.

"Good night Faye"

"Night" 

I yawned as I locked the door to my room. It was just my imagination and Jet just proved it so. If by some strange reason that voice was real, he would of heard it too. It's not like if it was coming from my communicating radio or anything. It was like if I heard it outside...or maybe inside? I shook my head violently and pulled the sheets over my entire body. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and all this will be forgotten...

...Or will it?... 


	4. Visions

****

Heart **O**f **T**he **I**nnocence 

****

Chapter 3: **_V_**isions

"Turn around, and smell what you don't see. Close your eyes, and it's so clear. Here's a mirror, behind there is a screen. And with wings, you can get in…" -**Enigma, _Gravity of Love_**

I found myself floating over a bottomless pit. My body was tied in some sort of cross as I saw chains coming from the thin air holding me together. Each time I tried moving, the chains got tighter, leaving me with bruises and cuts around my hands, legs and neck. Under my condition and pain, it was getting harder to breathe. I felt like my life was slipping away from my weakened grasp. I looked around my surroundings in search of someone to help me from my agony, but only found blackness surrounding me. Blackness and a scent...a scent of..

...blood...

The blood of millions of children who were murdered for their innocence, women who were slaughtered for their weakness and men who were assassinated for betrayal. Never in my life have I seen such horror! It was too terrible, impossible to be true. I tried shielding my eyes from the nightmare but some strong shi kept me from doing so. I tried screaming, yelling for someone to hear me and rescue me from this torture yet no words came from my lips. I felt like I was being treated like a puppet. Being manipulated by my master to do, see and hear whatever was it that it commanded. I felt useless and weak, though I hated to admit it, I had no choice but to obey. 

All of the sudden, images stared showing before me. Strangely enough, I was in all of them. What shook me beyond belief was that in these images I was killing. Not just killing people who have harmed me in some ways like Vicious, but innocent people...and I was enjoying it. I drank their blood and laughed when they asked for mercy, for another chance to prove their loyalty...

...but to whom?...

I did not know the answers nor did I knew what was going on. This had to be a dream. I mean, I have chained my heart completely so that no one would be able to get inside, but not to the point of hating the world and killing without reason. And less, having so much fun at the cost of other's life. 

__

"You see this? This will be the future..."

"Who's there?" I asked, finally finding the voice and perhaps even the courage to speak up.

__

"This will be the future...if you fall..."

"Fall? What are you talking about!?"

__

"If you fall...into his hands..."

"Spit it out!" I exclaimed now furious. People who kept going around in circles and never got straight to the point annoyed me. And that was exactly what 'she' was doing.

__

"Don't fall for him...don't look for him...he will trap you and make you what you see here."

"Yeah, like anyone could make me be that kind of a monster" I sneered.

__

"This is a warning...stay away from him...stay away...from Vicious...he will make you his puppet. His to control and destroy at will. You have been warned. Now everything is up to you."

"Vicious?! Ha! I doubt he even has the courage to confront me again. He must be cowering in fear for what I did to him in the club." I mocked. The voice seemed to be silence for a while, as if it was being consumed in thoughts. Thoughts that gave me the chills. But after a while, she continued:

__

"No...just like you, he'll seek revenge. But his will be much worst. He will experiment on you and use mind controlling. You'll be unstoppable and become the devil itself. All feelings of the ones you knew and loved will be erased. You'll be his, only his to do what he commands." she stopped for a while then continued, _"In body and soul..."_

"What do you mean?"

__

"Stop looking for him...stop looking for the dead ghost...for he will be the cause of your disaster and of all those who walks upon this earth"

And in a flash of light, everything around me disappeared.

I grunted annoyingly as I felt my head about to explode. Last night was the worst night, aside from the night after Spike left, that I have ever had. I still remembered everything, me being tied up, the voice, the images...the warning. 

I shivered lightly as I took a sip out of my coffee. I couldn't rest at all last night and I was feeling quite tired. I laughed as I remembered once again the message. Why was I thinking of it so much? It was only a nightmare, nothing more. This wasn't going to happen...was it? Shaking my head lightly, I decided to leave the cafe. 

Since I couldn't sleep at all last night, I went on a little ride with my Redtail around Mars. Finally finding a salon that was open, I entered it, getting there my old hairstyle back. I then went to the cafe to drink a cup of coffee and thus this is what I have been doing till present time.

__

"Don't go...stay here..."

"What?! Who's there?!"

__

"Don't search for him...it will be your downfall..."

Is the same voice from my dreams. But why am I hearing it here? Why now? "Search for who?"

__

"For the dead ghost...stay in the cafe"

"Stop screwing up with my mind! Get out!" I yelled, not caring if everyone around me thought that I have lost my mind.

__

"Please stay..."

"Damn you! Stop it!" A sharp pain ran through my head as I tried to stop it by holding my head, but to no avail. I closed my eyes in agony and ran, not caring with who I bumped in the process. I needed to get back on my ship. I needed to tell Jet what was going on, see if he could of help in some ways. But just before I reached my Redtail, I slammed into someone hard, making fall flat on my butt.

"Damn you! Watch were you are..." My eyes widened surprised as I found myself stumbling for words. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and for once, I found myself out of words. It can't be him! It can't be...

"Spike..."

VISIONS IS THE SCREEN TO THE FUTURE, COWBOY ...

****

AN: For some reason I wasn't very satisfy with this chapter. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Also, thanks for the reviews of my last chapter and I apologize for taking so long. Once again Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me. Thanks ^.^ 


End file.
